Everything Changes
by tfpeel
Summary: La storia prende il via dopo la 4x09 appena andata in onda, io sono sempre stata una fans sfegatata dei McSwarek ma che vi devo dire? E' arrivato Nick già la stagione scorsa e con Andy lo vedo non bene, benissimo per cui ho deciso che gli darò una chance nella mia storia. Se vi sono piaciuti almeno un po' seguitemi d'accordo? Comunque c'è spazio un po' per tutti.
1. The Day After

Andy si sveglio' di soprassalto, che ora erano? Non era suonata la sveglia forse?

Invece si accorse che era appena l'alba, si giro' verso Nick e si fermo' qualche minuto a vederlo dormire... beato lui! Lei era cosi' su di giri che decise di alzarsi e prendere un po' d'aria...

Dopo qualche minuto la raggiunse Nick che le sussuro' nell'orecchio Per un attimo ho pensato che te ne fossi andata poi senti' le sue braccia intorno alla vita, Andy si volto' verso di lui, gli sorrise, gli mise le braccia intorno al collo, si avvicino' all'orecchio e gli sussurro' Ti sembro il tipo che ti abbandona nel cuore della notte? ed incomincio' a baciarlo.

Inutile dire che si ritrovarono a rotolarsi nelle lenzuola per la seconda volta in poche ore.

Poi venne l'ora di prepararsi, tra una mezz'ora avrebbero dovuto essere al distretto e almeno per il momento decisero che non era il caso di far sapere a tutti i fatti loro.

Andy arrivo' per prima, si stava ancora cambiando quando si trovo' davanti Tracy, visibilmente incuriosita dall'atteggiamento gioioso, avrebbe dovuto capire che non sarebbe rimasto un segreto a lungo, almeno con Tracy doveva confidarsi.

Si aspettava una paternale e magari della disapprovazione, ma Tracy era assolutamente dalla sua parte, se Andy era felice e veramente voleva stare con lui, lei li avrebbe appoggiati senza riserve. Ma lei cosa voleva? Al momento non lo sapeva ancora, Sam era ancora nei suoi pensieri ogni tanto, ma con Nick c'era una complicita' crescente e gli trasmetteva una serenita' che non aveva da mesi, non voleva pensare troppo, non ancora ma sentiva che stava davvero voltando pagina.

Nick era negli spogliatoi e si ritrovo' a scambiare due parole con Dov, meno male, non era pronto ad affrontare Sam, gli si leggeva in faccia quanto era felice, non sarebbe durato molto il segreto che si vedeva con Andy. Ma sarebbe giunto il momento e avrebbe affrontato anche l'ex della donna che amava, voleva solo essere piu'sicuro della loro storia, lui non aveva dubbi su quello che sentiva per Andy, ma non poteva ancora dire lo stesso di lei, non voleva illudersi.

Arrivo' anche Chris, si vedeva lontano un chilometro quanto stesse soffrendo, Denise gli aveva mentito e ora si ritrovava con un figlio che amava piu' della sua stessa vita ma che non era suo, era tornato a vivere al vecchio appartamento perche' per quanto amasse il figlio voleva prendere le distanze da Denise, almeno per un po', ma era infelice, gli amici a volte non sono abbastanza anche se tornare al distretto era senz'altro di aiuto.

Gail stava messaggiando da ore con Holly, e si ritrovo' a ridere da sola per quello che stava succedendo. Dopo che aveva rotto con Nick, anzi no dopo che Nick l'aveva lasciata dopo aver saputo del tradimento e dopo aver ammesso che si era innamorato di Andy, Gail non l'aveva presa bene, al momento odiava entrambi e dopo una serie di appuntamenti al buoi organizzati da sua madre, aveva conosciuto Holly ed aveva iniziato a vederla spesso, stava bene con lei, era divertente, possibile che stesse diventando lesbica?

Sam era in ritardo, aveva aspettato inutilmente Marlo all'ingresso ma non era arrivata, iniziava ad essere nervoso, ma non voleva ritardare oltre, cosi' mentre si cambiava continuava a chiamarla sul cellulare ma dopo pochi squilli scattava la segreteria. Sam era preoccupato, era la terza volta che finiva cosi', voleva capire cosa stava succedendo. Poi fini' di vestirsi e si diresse in cucina, aveva bisogno di un caffe'. Mentre si stava preparando un espresso in cucina arrivo' Andy.


	2. Unfinish Business

Andy si trovo' Sam davanti e penso' che il suo sorriso ebete sarebbe stato indicativo di quello che era successo con Nick. Ma in fondo non doveva dargli nessuna spiegazione,era lui quello che non l'aveva aspettata e si era messo con Marlo per cui...

Ciao Sam avevo proprio bisogno di un caffe' grazie!

Dormito poco o non dormito affatto?

Andy rimase per un attimo senza parole poi sorrise e risposeLa seconda che hai detto!

_E al diavolo i buoni propositi_

Neanche tu mi sembri in gran forma, va tutto bene?

Sono un po' preoccupato per Marlo. La sto chiamando sul cellulare ma non risponde!

Andy non sapeva cosa dire ma era davvero dispiaciuta per lui cosi' gli propose di far rintracciare il cellulare e di andarla a cercare.

Nick era di turno con Oliver, erano usciti per un giro di controllo quando dalla centrale venne inoltrata una richiesta di intervento per una segnalazione di urla da un appartamento cosi' risposero alla chiamata. Arrivati sul posto si ritrovarono a sedare una rissa tra due gruppetti di minorenni e chiesero l'interveno di un'altra pattuglia per portarli tutti al distretto.

Tracy era in ufficio che archiviava vecchi casi di Jerry, le mancava tantissimo se ci pensava, era vonsapevole che una parte di lei non l'avrebbe mai dimenticato ma doveva andare avanti.

Chris era impegnato in una telefonata con un improbabile teste che affermava di aver visto una ragazzina con un uomo sospetto. Chris cercava di capire se era un pazzo in cerca di attenzione o se davvero c'era qualcosa che non andava ed era meglio indagare. Fece ancora qualche domanda e dalle risposte decise che non era il caso di dare retta al tipo e lo congedo'. Che gente

Gail era di turno con Chloe e il suo umore era tra il grigio ed il nero, proprio non la sopportava e piu' lei cercava di fare la carina piu' la voleva fuori dai piedi ma al lavoro doveva sopportarla, si chiedeva come faceasse Dov a starci insieme... Mentre rifletteva su quanto la sua vita stava prendenfo una piega strana vennero dirottate in aiuto di Nick ed Oliver, almeno avrebbe avuto altro a cui pensare.

Marlo continuava ad osservare il tipo sospetto, non aveva prove e sapeva che stava facendo le cose di testa sua, avrebbe dovuto almeno parlare con Sam ma come glielo avrebbe spiegato? Ignorare le sue chiamate non er una soluzione ma al momento non sapeva cosa dirgli per cui decise di spegnere il telefonino, era stufa di sentirlo squillare.


	3. Thinking of You

Andy si stava cambiando negli spogliatoi... era stata davvero una lunga giornata e si sentiva a pezzi, aveva fatto pattuglia tutto il giorno con Sam e davvero voleva solo andare a casa... L'inizio non era stato neanche male, anche se Sam era abbastanza preoccupato per Marlo. Avevano cercato di localizzarla per un po' ma erano solo risaliti al posto in cui aveva passato le ultime ore senza trovarla. Quando l'avevano incrociata sull'auto non si era fermata e Andy sospettava che li avesse visti eccome. Sam era pronto ad inseguirla ma erano stati chiamati in servizio e avevano passato il resto della giornata ad interrogare una decina di vittime di una rapina. Vedeva Sam distratto ma non poteva fare nulla per aiutarlo, il dovere prima di tutto. Si vedeva che ci stava male e lei voleva davvero fare qualcosa per farlo stare meglio, era ancora innamorata di lui?

Gli autori del furto si erano dati alla macchia e dalle testimonianze non era emerso niente di utile. Un messaggio sul cellulare le fece tornare il sorriso. "Ti aspetto nel parcheggio, mi sei mancata oggi. Nick". Stare con Nick era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno.

Tracy era perplessa davanti allo schermo del pc. Aveva passato in rassegna le testimonianze fino allo sfinimento ma nessun indizio su chi fossero i rapinatori o su dove fossero diretti, anche se un testimone aveva rivelato che uno dei ladri aveva un marcato accento straniero... non era molto ma al momento era l'unica cosa su cui contare... i risultati delle impronte non sarebbero arrivati cosi' in fretta, in fondo era stata una rapina mordi e fuggi, nessuno si era fatto del male. Era l'ora di tornare da Leo ma una chiamata sul suo cellulare le fece cambiare programma all'improvviso. Avviso' la baby-sitter che avrebbe tardato un po' e poi usci'.

Gail aveva appuntamento con Holly, di nuovo in quella settimana, quello che ci voleva dopo aver passato la giornata con Chloe e il suo chiacchiericcio insistente mentre interrogavano gli ostaggi. Era piu' forte di lei, nel novanta per cento dei casi quella ragazza la irritava come nessuno riusciva. Rare volte la sopportava e purtroppo averle messo la pulce nell'orecchio che Nick si stava innamorando di Andy non giocava a suo favore, aver poi la certezza che ci aveva visto giusto aveva giocato ancora piu' a suo sfavore. Razionalmente sapeva che non era colpa di Chloe ma tant'e'. Mentre si preparava ad uscire incrocio' lo sguardo triste di Chris...

Chloe era eccitata, finalmente la giornata era finita e si sarebbe vista con Dov, non era stato facile, all'inizio sembrava fuori dalla sua portata ed essere la figlioccia di Frank non aveva aiutato ma poi anche lui si era arreso alla forte attrazione tra loro ed era capitolato. Aveva passato la giornata con Gail, non la sua fan numero uno ma cercava di sforzarsi di capire tutta la sua rabbia, farle notare che Nick si era preso una cotta per Andy non era stata una mossa intelligente ma ci aveva visto lungo, per quanto fosse sinceramente dispiaciuta per Gail doveva ammettere che le piaceva molto Andy e che capiva il motivo per il quale Nick era cosi' preso da lei, certo la missione sotto copertura aveva messo una bella base ma era certa che Andy non fosse cosi' interessata a Nick all'inizio... ora iniziava a pensare che si erano trovati e che li vedeva bene. Ma era in ritardo per l'appuntamento cosi' si affretto' e usci'.

Sam era davvero stanco, era stata una giornata dura e averla passata con Andy anche se per lavoro non gli aveva migliorato l'umore anzi. Capiva che tra loro c'era qualcosa di sospeso, d'altronde Andy era tornata dalla missione sotto copertura e aveva scoperto di Marlo nel peggiore dei modi. Aveva visto tutto il dolore negli occhi di Andy quando li aveva sorpresi a baciarsi in cucina e per quanto si dicesse che lei aveva scelto di andarsene in missione e che non poteva pensare che lui l'avesse aspettata in eterno, avrebbe voluto comunque che le cose andassero in modo diverso. Oltre tutto Marlo era strana da qualche giorno, non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse che non andava ma sentiva che era un problema. Era sicuro che anche Marlo li avesse visti quel mattino ma che aveva fatto finta di niente, proseguendo per la sua strada. La rapina non era arrivata nel momento giusto, un po' la vicinanza di Andy e la preoccupazione per Marlo lo avevano distratto tutto il giorno e come se non bastasse dei ladri nessuna traccia. Gli era dispiaciuto lasciare Tracy da sola ma aveva finalmente trovato Marlo e voleva parlarle.

Stiamo per entrare nel vivo della storia, spero che qualcuno prima o poi si decida a dirmi se vi sta almeno piacendo...

Ho in programma di metterci anche una parte di caso della squadra, che sarà utile allo sviluppo della storia di tutti i personaggi...

A prestissimo!


End file.
